Two Faced Twin
by Nova Mode
Summary: His phantoms were catching up to him, to drag him back into the shadows and he's his own worst enemy.


Hello all who decided to come and read my fic, I thank you! I hope you all enjoy!

This is part of my Dark Come Soon series. The fics in the series will be a story about Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee. But they will all be stand-alone fics.

**Disclaimer:** I, do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**Two Faced Twin **

His phantoms were catching up to him, to drag him back into the shadows and he's his own worst enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody.<em>

_You have no name,_

_only aliases identified by a number._

_You have no face, _

_just a persona donning a mask._

_You have no past,_

_a name given up, an identity erased._

_You have no future... _

_life given away to record the world from the shadows._

_You are a bookman._

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights. Nights where he would be hunted and all could he could do was run. Run from the chasing shadows, the phantoms clutching at his heels. Only at night would his blood run icy and cold sweat would coat his body. Of course, no matter how much he would look or turn around searching, scanning for his predators, he would find nothing. Nothing but empty space. Empty, because there was nothing to see.<p>

But he can feel it's presence, yes, something is there but, no, because it's not real, right?

It can't be real and it isn't real, Lavi would tell himself. Over and over. So many times until he can actually believe what he is saying. It has to be an after effect from his battle with Road, he would rationalize.

That all proves futile when _he _shows up.

It would start out low, barely audible, except Lavi would hear it throbbing in his eardrums.

"_Remember? Junior."_

Those words, that _voice,_ it was amazing how much power they had over Lavi. Words that would make him freeze altogether. And the voice; a voice so similar to his own but sharp like a snake's, that would make his heart skip a beat and then begin racing harder.

Lavi knows better than to be affected by this. There's no need to be afraid, he has faced his demon before. That's right! In Road's dream, if he could beat him there, he can beat him here. Right? _Right!_

"_Remember 49?"_

There it was. A breath on his neck, cool and smooth. Lavi whirled and found nothing, nothing but darkness. Yet he's there, he has to be! _(Do you remember to never forget? Bookmen have no need for a heart.) _

He fell to his knees in the dark hallway, clutching at the wall for support. His head was beginning to fill with a peculiar emptiness and he was afraid to move. He was terrified _Deak_ would come out of the darkness, eyes green and dead and blazing with mockery. No, he was too reluctant to admit that, he knew better. Knew that he shouldn't be afraid because Deak was not real. It was all in his head.

He stood once more and walked down the dark hallways of the Order, convincing himself nothing would happen, not this time. This time he would be safe, he would ignore the words that drifted out of the shadows. After all, there was nothing there...

"_Remember Lavi?"_

He could feel Deak's breath, sliding down his skin again. It came from behind him, whispered in a slightly teasing and twisted tone. Lavi could feel his heartbeat quicken and he could feel the cold terror brush his skin with icy dead fingers. Too aware of the presence that wasn't really there. _(Do you remember to never forget? They are just ink, glossed over with humanity.) _

His eye darted down both sides of the hallway, searching for that figure in the darkness. Dammit, he has to stop being so paranoid. Except he's shaking, despite all his protests, he could feel it. His fingers were trembling.

"No…" his voice was trembling too, he could barely hear it, as if it was being dragged back down his throat. "It's not real. Just my… imagination." he whispered with forced conviction. But it still didn't sound very convincing. "My imagination." He kept repeating it, until it could sound true to his ears.

"_Remember me?" _

_Ignore it._ He reassured himself and continued stepping into the darkness. The more deep he ventured, the more the frostbitten cold whipped at him. A chill spread throughout his body and he shivered but that could have been the trembling from earlier.

"_Do you?"_

Wait...Was it his imagination or did shadows just flicker? _Why is he eve__n doing thing this? _How could there be shadows in this inky never ending darkness? He had to go, had to go now. Before it was too late.

"_Do you remember to never forget?"_

Lavi froze, pausing mid-step. His eye snapped back and forth, searching and searching… And again coming up empty. Nothing's there, but the suffocating darkness. "Just my imagination," his voice didn't quaver this time but it was hoarse and raspy.

"_**You."**_

The voice hissed as it did echo, it made his heart begin to race faster than ever before, he could feel it thrashing against his ribcage, threatening to beat a hole right out of his chest. His breathing turned quick and shallow, almost erratic and _too afraid_. He forced himself to breathe deeply, tried to calm himself and take another few steps into the darkness. Deak can't hurt him. There was nothing really there and he was untouchable...

_- A breath, cool and smooth and almost... soft on his neck. A hand, cold familiar calloused fingers caressing his skin..._

He fled. Running down countless hallways, away from the darkness, away from Deak... away from his twin.

_(Away from himself?)_

Black flames engulfed him. Burning everything (all of him), scorching out his very essence.

"_Remember!"_

He startled awake. Sweating and panting and clutching at his bed sheets. Hard. But he realized it was just another dream and now reality could keep him safe (for now).

He kept telling himself, _it's just a dream, just a dream_. He would have to tell himself that with all the determination of his heart. That way, the haunting words, cool and smooth, that breathed down his neck could seem a little less true, a little less real, a little less _there... _

"_You are a bookman."_

_Fin_

* * *

><p>By all means review!<p>

Take care~


End file.
